Tonight is the night irukaxoc lemon
by Silece009
Summary: Tonight I will have you
Today is my day off so I went to visit Iruka, we had ben dating for a while now. I opened the door to his class, everyone one greets me, "Hello miss Midnight!" "Hello children," I giggle as I stand next to Iruka. "You know you aren't supposed to be here," Iruka stroaks my hand gently. "I thought I could sneak in and say hi," I leaned to his ear and whispered, "Besides . . . you haven't come over in a while." "I've ben busy with work, would you forgive me?" I give him a devilish look, "Alright, I'll meet you here after work. Just be ready." "What do you mean," he blushes. "Done worry about it." I slowly walk myelf home, tonight is the night. I look in my drawrs and find my cute but sexy longurie piece. Its blue lace, kinda a cute thing to sleep in, it drapes down enough to cover my butt and it comes with a lacy thong. I put it on and cover myself with a long jacket. By this time its after school so i walk to his class. I lock the door to the class behind me and skip down to him. "What's up with the jacket," Iruka looks me over. "I told you to be ready didn't I?" I gently push him to where he's leaning on the desk. I press myself against him and kiss him. Slowly he wrapps his muscular arms around me. I can feel his face get red as I pull away. I unzip my jacket and reveal my outfit to him. His tan face turns red, "W-We aren't in a place for that." "Sure we are," I giggle, "I locked the door." I know he hasn't done anything like this before and I know he's scared. I lean toward his ear, "Let me teach you, it won't hurt, i prommise." I back away, I'm not about to take something that isn't mine, no matter how much I want to. It seems like forever has gone by before he knods. "Sit and take off your shoes." He did as I said without hesitation. I get ontop of him when he's done and nible on his earlobe. Iruka moans sofly and touches my left breast. "mmm." I can feel him freeze up, he's embarressed. Slowly i put my head on his, "Let instinct take over." Without him realizing it I manage to take off his jacket. I start to kiss him, tilting my head to one side. My toungue slips into his mouth so I exploar. When we break to breath Iruka takes in my right nipple. Somehow he managed to get my top off without me knowing. I bite my lip but moans still fill the room. My hips buckle and grind on his hardening member. When he comes back up I take off his turtle neck . . . Somehow I'm always surprised with how muscular his body is. Slowly I stand up and kiss my way down his chest. He squirms as I take off his pants and expose his member. I was shocked by the size before I kissed the tip. His body tempeture was rising as he moaned for more. Without hesitation a take it in, sucking on his member . Iruka moaned my name while I deepthroated him. My panties were geting more and more irritating. I decided enough was enough and blew on his manhood before I took off my panties. Iruka was panting at the point. I grab his member and aline it with my womanhood and started riding him. He was bigger than any other partner I had had and it did hurt a little at first. I started feeling electricity go threw me, "Iruka mmm." I started to get rougher with him, I wanted more. "Get up," Iruka comands and without hesitation I do as he says. I'm a little upset because I think he already released but he led me to a desk and sat me on it. I could tell he wanted more but just didn't know how. I laid back and propped myself up with my elbows, "Put my legs on your shoulders, you can be rough with me i won't break." He threw my legs on his shoulders and grabbed my hips. He slammed in so hard I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I guess he took that as a sign of pain, "I'm sorry." "If you keep doing that I'll scream, and not from pain," my face became red. I could tell he was thinking and before I could say anything else He slammed in again. This time my head flew back in pleasure. Iruka kept slamming in harder and harder. I couldn't hold back my screams anymore. My body was getting goosebumps and with every stroak I could feel an urge in my stomach and a knot forming. "I'm about Io-." Before I could get it out I lost control of my muscles. My walls got tighter around his member. Iruka realized what was going on and right as I finnished so did he. We were both swetting. "I'm surprised no one checked up on us . ."


End file.
